conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
New Lyon
A promissing new land, the Duchy of Lyon is now a great new country instead of the old tourist attraction of France History And Creation When France was still a whole, Lyon had been a busy Christian city, one of the biggest in France. Its Motto is still cherished in New Lyon. "Avant, avant, Lion le melhor" The Emerging of "Le nouveau Lion" Once, Lyon was a peaceful city of France. All was well and the citizens were well fed. Trade with other cities was solid and never severly fluctuated. They had become "experts of export". Several years later, the city became uneasy. The government couldn't handle all the inquiries and doubt had risen. The people had begun to doubt their goverment. They had begun to doubt France. Rebel outbreaks became constant and harder to handle. There was one rebel however, who the people believed to be the Hero of Lyon. This rebel was like no other. He gave pride to the men and stole the hearts of women. He bravely commanded his small force of loyal solders, armed with pichforks and torchs and some hay as padding instead of armor. Many thought he would be like the others, that he would fail in his attempts and be hung shamefully. Yet him and his band had succeded in conquering a few small towns, yet it was more like they wanted to be led by him. This man was Demire Foulent. The Seige of Marseille Demire Foulent had many succesful raids and conquers, yet the seige of Marsielle was the turning point. Its capture has been the one true reason of how New Lyon was able to come to pass. Demire had thought about this many times, he had to gather many men, have them all armed properly, have them all fed the meals of true warriors and find every weakness in the great port of Marseille. He had sent scouts to servey the city and report everything back to him. They had told him that the only way in was through a gate on the north-eastern side of the port. One way in, one way out. The challenge Demire had faced was how to have the gates open when he wished. His own wife, Seline D'hermis pleaded him to send her, but he rufused to possibly lose his true love. That night will Demire slept, Seline snuck out and made her way down to the gatehouse. She easily seduced the gatekeeper and was allowed passage. She rented a room in the hostel and wrote a letter to Demire to tell him what she had done. She didn't have time to wait for his response. The next night, she went back to the gatehouse and slit the throat of the gaurds and waited. She didn't have to wait long. She had told Demire to gather all his troups and meet her there. She opened the gate for him and they exchanged a brief kiss and hug and went straight to work. Demire was smart, he didn't have his soldiers kill any of the citizens. He had them pick the locks of the homes and position themselves in the houses of the people and wait till dawn. As soon as everyone was awake they had the soldiers surround them and take them to Demire. They all sumbit to his rule. No one was killed in the entier seige, exept for the two gaurds who had the throats slit, but they were properly buried and a war momorial was constructed in their honor. So was the seige of Marseille. Religion Government Current Political Leaders Ardon Miville : The Duke of Lyon Yeve Sermeille : Wife of Ardon Miville and Reprisentative of Lyon Henry Bigon : Head of the Military Donald Jives : Reprisentative of the Pagan Religous Society Joan D'ilvile : Treasurer of "La Banque dorée" Genevive Lirou : Chancellor John Henry Batis : Minister of defence and presidential diplomat Rights and Privilages * All citizens of New Lyon have the right to speak their mind and talk to representatives of the government freely. * It is against the law to vandalise any property which is owned by anyone, and consequences will be severe for vandalising a momorial of any sort. * All citizens have the right to run their own buisness. Does not include drug dealing, sale of weapons without a permit, sale of government information to outside sources or interaction with the black market. * Police officers may be charged if they use exessive force. * Citizens have the right to envoke a new law if they can get a government approuved petition signed with atleast 40 000 signatures. * Any attack on a religous leader is an act of treason and is penalised by a life sentance or death. Economy Military Government spending New Lyon is not a major world power when it comes to its military, but it is still very serious about its defences and military operations. Currently, the government spends 23% of its GDP on training programes, bases and operations, and equiping the soldiers. Infantry standard equipment 1x HFC M190 (3 clips) 1x Frag Grenade 1x Smoke grenade 1x Standard issue Com Radio Each squad would also be equiped with 2x Satchel Charge + 1x flare. Squad Groups Night Ops 1x Sniper 1x Medic 1x Engineer 2x Support troop ( armed with assault rifles ) Sniper Squad 3x Sniper 1x Engineer 1x Rifleman All units in the Sniper Squad are equiped with Makarov PM 9 mm Heavy Assualt Team 3x Machine gunner 2x Support troop 1x Medic 1x Rifleman "Special Force" Sand Troopers This is a special force of veterans that have been trained to the fullest possible extent. They are equiped with .177 cal HW45s and QBZ-95 assault rifles. They wear special, light bending armour to make them blend in as much as possible. The Snipers carry a MTW-20s. 4x Sand Troop 2x Sniper 1x Medic Category:New Lyon